1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of laser devices, that is, devices capable of producing or generating a laser beam useful for various purposes such as in surgery or otherwise. The invention is directed to a particular form of laser beam generator and particularly one that is constructed to be a manual, pistol-grip type of device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices known as lasers capable of generating laser beams are known in the art, and utilized for various purposes including surgery or otherwise. To the extent such devices are known, it is considereed that they do not approach the construction and combination of the device as described in detail and claimed hereinafter. Attention is called to the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,384,654; 3,392,260; and 3,753,145.